Rocket Puppies
by pinkcat333
Summary: Two new GASI employees are in town! They are the Rocket Puppies! Rated K because it's guided towards all ages.


Note: This is the adventures of the Rocket Puppies! The Captain Ersatzes (Yes I visit TvTropes often) of the Rocket Monkeys! Now let's head to the theme!

(to the tune of the Rocket Monkeys theme)

10...9...8

The Rocket Puppies!

They're Rocket Puppies

Puppies in space

They try to be heroes

But they're easy to replace

They're not the brightest

They're not the best

They're not the coolest

They also have poo breath

Rocket Puppies

Rocket Puppies

Rocket Puppies

Woof woof woof

Give them a mission

They'll do their best

But best is relative

Don't you forget

(music)

Rocket Puppies!

Go puppies!

Characters:

Name: Frank

Gender: Male

Description: The headstrong self-proclaimed leader of the group. This Jug tries to be a hero but is very clumsy and dumb.

Name: Jojo

Gender: Male

Description: A nervous Papillion who usually cares about nothing but food.

Name: YAY-OK 8

Gender: Female

Description: An advanced bot who looks like Amy Rose, she is the most advanced YAY-OK yet. She's the cutest bot in the line and no male bot can resist.

Episode 1a: Rocket Puppies normal day

*Theme song plays*

*Pans in on the ship*

*inside of ship*

Frank: YELLOW!

Jojo: PURPLE!

Frank: Yellalalalaow!

Jojo: Purp-a-durp-purple!

YAY-OK 8: Guys!

*Frank and Jojo look at YAY-OK 8*

YAY-OK 8: We all know that Pink is the best color made by mixing red with something else.

Frank: Good point.

Jojo: I agree.

*TV drops down*

Dr Chimpsky: Rocket puppies.

Frank and Jojo: SIR YES SIR.

Dr Chimpsky: The criminal mastermind Monkevil has escaped from Alphatraz 8 and gone to Boneous 7, you must catch her and bring her back.

Frank: Monkevil...*melts*

Jojo: Bones...*melts*

YAY-OK 8: Sigh, boys.

*cuts to the Rocket Puppies landing on Boneous 7*

*doors opens*

*Jojo runs out*

Jojo: EHEHEHE! THIS IS AMAZING!

*Jojo starts gnawing on all the bones*

*Frank and YAY-OK 8 walk out*

Frank: Oh I can't wait to see Monkevil.

*Jojo chews down a large bone to reveal Monkevil holding the mystic forever bone*

Frank: My sweet Monkevil!

Monkevil: Oh no! Not you!

*Frank jumps on Monkevil and starts licking her face*

Monkevil: No! No! Aah! Sto-*gets frank's tongue in her mouth*

*cuts to the inside of Monkevil's mouth with her tongue trying to avoid contact with Frank's*

*Jojo starts gnawing on the forever bone*

YAY-OK 8: *sigh*, boys.

*YAY-OK 8 grabs Frank and Jojo's tails and drags them inside the ship*

*The ship takes off*

*Cuts to the inside of the ship*

*Frank is fawning over Monkevil*

*Monkevil is in a glass dome napping curled up cutely*

*Jojo is gnawing on the forever bone*

*TV drops down*

Dr Chimpsky: Rocket Puppies.

Frank and Jojo: SIR YES SIR.

Dr Chimpsky: Princess Veronica of the planet Zorf 12 is in trouble, you must save her.

Frank: You got it, Dr C.

*Ship is shown accelerating*

*cuts to ship landing on Zorf 12*

*Frank Jojo Monkevil and YAY-OK 8 walk out of the ship*

Princess Veronica: Help! Help!

Frank: I'm coming to save you!

*Frank tries to save Veronica but is turned into ash by a flame pillar*

Jojo: OK, I'll save her.

*Jojo expertly dodges all the traps*

*Jojo picks up Princess Veronica and runs back to the ship*

Princess Veronica: Oh brave hero, what is your name?

Jojo: Jojo.

Princess Veronica: for your reward, Jojo. You my have my hand in marriage.

*Jojo is standing in front of the ship holding Veronica*

Jojo: Sorry, but I'm already spoken for.

Princess Veronica: By whom?

Jojo: Her. *points*

*shows the forever bone*

*Jojo drops Veronica and chews on the forever bone*

Princess Veronica: Ugh, doe he always do this?

Frank: Yes he does.

Monkevil: Can I just go to jail now so I don't have to watch this stupidity.

Episode 1b: Rocket Monkey Puppy!

Frank and Jojo: CLAW! PAW! TAIL!

Jojo: Claw scratches tail!

Frank: Tail tickles paw!

Jojo: Paw covers claw!

YAY-OK 8: Go puppies! Do it!

*TV drops down*

Dr Chimpsky: Rocket Puppies.

Frank and Jojo: SIR YES SIR.

Dr Chimpsky: Monkevil has signed up for GASI once again.

YAY-OK 8: WHAT?!

Dr Chimpsky: YAY-OK 8?

YAY-OK 8: I meant...What fun! *mumbles*

Dr Chimpsky: You three must accept her as a Rocket Puppy, especially you YAY-OK 8.

YAY-OK 8: Sure! Got it!

Dr Chimpsky: She shall be here immedately.

*A small dark cloud appears*

*Lightning strikes from it and Monkevil appears*

Monkevil: Hi guys.

Frank: Hey.

Jojo: Hi Monkevil.

Monkevil: Working with you guys is going to be super poopy doopy!

YAY-OK 8: *grumbles*

Monkevil: Excuse me, did you say something YAY-OK 8?

YAY-OK 8: No.

Monkevil: OK.

*TV drops down*

Dr Chimpsky: Your first mission is to go to the swamps of Nearfar.

*long mission montage plays*

Frank: Wow Monkevil, you're the most beautiful talented person in the universe!

YAY-OK 8: ENOUGH!

Monkevil: What?

YAY-OK 8: YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND UNTALENTED! I DO THE WORK AROUND THE SHIP! I PULL MY OWN WEIGHT! BUT DO I GET A SINGLE THANK YOU?! NO! IT'S ALWAYS "YOU'RE SO TALENTED AND BETTER THAN YAY-OK 8 MONKEVIL" OR "YAY-OK 8 SUCKS IN COMPARISON TO YOU MONKEVIL! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I HATE YOU! I FREAKING HATE YOU!

*Monkevil starts crying*

*Monkevil calls up Chimpsky*

*TV drops down*

Dr Chimpsky: Yes?

Monkevil: YAY-OK 8 was mean to me! *cries*

Dr Chimpsky: That is unacceptable! She will have to be shut down!

YAY-OK 8: Please! Not that! I promise I won't do it again sir! Promise!

Dr Chimpsky: I'm afraid I must do this, I have to make sure you don't hurt any other GASI member's feelings.

YAY-OK 8: *sighs*, OK.

*YAY-OK 8 walks up to the TV and turns around to reveal her off switch*

*Chimpsky turns YAY-OK 8 off*

*Frank and Jojo run to YAY-OK 8's limp body*

Jojo: YAY-OK 8? *sniff*

Frank: She's gone for real.

Monkevil: Ah quit cryin', she was mean to me. So why would you like her?

Frank: You..You monster.

*Frank calls Chimpsky*

Dr Chimpsky: Yes?

Frank: Sir, Monkevil told us to not be sad about me and Jojo's best friend being shut off very rudely.

Monkevil: She deserved it!

Dr Chimpsky: That's no good, Monkevil. I'm afraid you shall be decommisioned and YAY-OK 8 be turned back on!

*Monkevil is put in a glass tube and sucked up*

*Chimpsky presses a button and YAY-OK 8 is turned back on*

Frank and Jojo: YAY-OK 8! *hugs YAY-OK 8*

YAY-OK 8: Awww, I missed you too.

*a cover of the Rocket Puppies theme by YAY-OK 8 is for the credits song*


End file.
